Gilbert's Unfortunate Situation
by Lina De Rose
Summary: Prussia wanted a vacation and decided Ikebukuro as his vacay selection, unfortunately didn't go as plan. A mysterious Informant he meets turn his life into a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

I just can't help to think that Izaya and Gilbert resemble eachother!

* * *

Gilbert needed a vacation away from his business, it was tedious and there was no entertainment in the boring conference room except watching Latvia being intimidated by the Russian bastard.

Kiku suggested his home state will do him good away from all problems, and he couldn't turn it down, Kiku Honda was his friend after all, he grew with eager to know the culture of Japan's people, and what could go wrong? He decided Ikebukuro as his choice.

After hours of listening to monotonous conversation and weeping children that cause irritation to him and all that tortuous bullshit was over, the flight was over.

He needed a place to accommodate him that will also provide him beer after arriving from the airport. Speaking of beer, he was craving for one that will quench his dying throat with smooth bitter distaste, he didn't find his favorite beverage repulsive he loved the taste and its smoothness float of his beer.

After checking in an apartment, and placing the full clothes of luggage in the corner of the room that was down the hallway to the right, and just across the room was the bathroom. It was a small suitable apartment, two couches were settle in the living room, a flat screen TV was near the wall, and not too far from the couches was a large window that led to the outdoor balcony. A small kitchen that was near to the door. It wasn't a bad image. Even so he lived in a mansion back at home with his brother.

He just need to add some awesomeness to the quaint place.

He changed into his plain pair of white button up sleeved shirt, black slim fitting pants and sneakers, his wallet was placed in the back right pocket rear of his pants, his wrist watch strap around his left wrist and his cell phone in the front of his right pocket, everything was needed and he left to go sought for a bar that has strippers for his entertainment. If they even have strippers in this city.

"Man, zis place ish sho lively." He spoke to himself and grin, he stopped at the sidewalk waiting for the sign to indicate him it was okay to walk across the traffic. He sighed, there was a horse resonance and a sound of a zooming vehicle, he tiptoe over the heads of random huddling people that were squished into a large group on the street, he overheard one of the civilian yelled out 'The headless rider!' What the fuck is a Headless Rider?

His crimson eyes peer and there, it wasn't a vehicle it was a stranger riding on a motorcycle, with a black leather body suit and yellow cat like helmet. Zooming by rather quickly in a haste. Gilbert didn't know why these people were making such a fuss over a motorcyclist. He shrugged and walks across the street and the bar wasn't too far from where he was, he whistle and someone bump into him, causing his balance to lack and sending him to fall down with a thud. He rubbed the side of his painfully throbbing head that pounded like a drum.

"Hey, jack ass, vatch vere jou're going!" It was a female with pair of round spectacles, she wore a grey-blue what looks like a school uniform, and her hair was straight and cut over her shoulders. She stood and bows apologetically.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going. Um, please excuse me, sir."

"Shit, jou vear glasses und jou can't even shee a person?" He replied ruthlessly at the unknown female. With that the female took off from his sight. Strange. Gilbert minded his own business and went off to the selective bar. There were couple of groups of males passing by him, he didn't understand why they were running in a pace.

"Come on, I saw her run this way!" One of the males yelled out.

"Get her! Make sure you don't harm her! The boss needs her alive!" The other yelled.

And soon, the groups were out of sight. Gilbert quirk a brow in curiosity, the city was in fact filled with insanity, how can Kiku put up with these klutz? He entered the bar, and seated himself down on one of the un-occupied red stools, he called out for the bartender.

"Vone beer if jou don't mind." The bartender was cleansing all impurity from the glass cup with a cloth, it was a blonde bartender, with shades and obviously a bartender get up suit. The blonde male served his requested drink.

"Here you-" The bartender fill into unwelcoming silence, his eyes that were hidden behind the round oval shades glares at the quest with well-known rage boiling his blood in anguish, after looking at the appearance of the Prussian. He grip onto the glass a little too hard to the point, which the glass broke into million fragments. Gilbert froze on the spot after witnessing the cruelty of his poor beer splattered with mingling small pieces of glass on the counter, he stood up from his seat and yelled. Soon, the occupants within the bar hush into silence, one spoke in a low whisper.

 _S-Shit, what the hell is that guy thinking?_

 _I-I know, that's Shizuo Heiwajima, is that guy stupid or something?_

"Vhat ze hell did jou do zat fur!?" Gilbert growls.

"IZAAAAAYYYAA!" The blonde bartender snarl with anger in his voice, he grab onto the male by the collar before the one he mistook as Orihara would flee from him, he tugged the male over the counter. Everyone in the bar scooted far as possible from the scene, everyone also knew of the notorious Shizuo Heiwajima and his extremely astonishing yet terrifying physical inhumane strength. Never piss off the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

Gilbert unaware nor he didn't hear of the man at all since it was his first time here in the city, he blink in confusion completely befuddled from the misunderstanding, his collar was tugged with a grip he could hear the sound of a rip of his neck collar slowly tearing, the tightness of the embrace collar around his neck had nearly block his air circulation. His crimson eyes stared into the shades, and the disturbing vibe that was radiating off the male, reminding him of Ivan.

"V-Vat? I zhink jou got ze vrong person! I am not zis Izayawa person jou speak of!" Gilbert attempted to break free from the hold, yet to no avail he did not succeed. His heart thump with anxiety.

"You think I'm a dumbass!? Izaya! Don't think you can fucking fool me with that fluctuate change in voice, and that lousy get up! And what the hell is that? Red contacts! You also dyed your hair silver?! I knew you were a pussy disguising yourself like that from me!"

The rage only sent shiver down the poor Prussians spine, while the blonde was distracted with his insults, Gilbert reached for the bottle that isn't too far from his reach, and with that, Gilbert smash the bottle upon the male's face, the bartender's grip loosen, that was his cue and life saving for him to get the hell out of there. Everyone in the bar were shocked by his brutal attempt, he could hear the bartender yelling curses and how he was going to kill him.

"I am not zis Izayama person! I am ze awesome Gilbert!"

He pronounce the name inaccurate, and runs for his life, escaping the establishment, and making sure the clustering pedestrians were not an obstacle on the streets to his great escape from a raging furious blonde bimbo he wasn't familiar nor he didn't know him at all.

He is Gilbert Beilschmidt, god damn it. He heard a crash and something else, was he tearing off a vending machine from a wall? Or a car? Or something?

The keen of his brain got to him, he continue to ran and he looked over his right shoulder, the man was holding a vending machine over his head like it wasn't heavy at all, and what the fuck! The bartender hurl the machine forward, sending the machine towards his way, soaring in the air.

His heart thump, apprehension will only cause more damage to his awesomeness if that flying thing were to succeed in hitting its mark. He dodge the vending machine by jumping to the right avoiding any critical damage to his appearance. Another object flew his way, this time it was a street light, thrusting in the air directly his way like an arrow, Prussia dodge again to the left, the street light pole penetrated the concrete wall.

He gulp, standing quickly, he made a run for it, and the blonde was hot on his tail holding a stop sign in his right hand, yelling out the name again, he didn't know whom this Izaya Orihara person is. And why this blonde bartender was chasing after him, he was just an average Prussian, well, the awesome Gilbert of course!

"Get back here coward! And fight me you pussy!" The growl of his voice rumble and echoed, many strangers on the street were familiarized and instantly terrified of Shizuo and they all made sure they were not in the way during the blonde's wrath.

"I said I am not zat person! I am ze awesome Gilbert!" He cried out.

Few hours of waiting to arrive to his destination, hours of searching and finally checking in an apartment, and minutes of wanting to only enjoy a few drinks of his favorite beverage, and seconds flat, he was chased by a stranger who mistook him for another. He couldn't comprehend his situation. This was all so un-awesome.

He tried to avoid any objects that was thrown his way.

* * *

Not far from the scene stood the one and only disreputable informant on a top random building, watching the collision of destruction below that was playing before his eyes.

Izaya Orihara.

His lips were curved into a devious smile, mischief glinted in his soulless eyes.

This will be a new game to him, the stranger that he never saw before in the city was chased by Heiwajima, Shizu-chan.

The same exact face features with a different color of appearance. The silver hair was indeed almost identical to his own, though his hair was black compared to the other.

All he had to do was to manipulate the new visitor of Ikebukuro, and that is when the game will begin for the sake of his amusement. Putting the innocent life of another who will be wallowing within the hell's flames and undeniable jeopardy of agony. He couldn't help but to shiver in delight at the thought of his strategy.

"I honestly do love all humanity, I freaking love it! And that new guy will only saint my desires and this will indeed be all so intriguing, I can't wait any longer!"

A maniac laughter blurted into echoes throughout the city. He loved all humanity. He sure will pay a visit to the unknown human will be an addition to his top list.

"I can't hardly wait…"

To Be Coutinued…


	2. Chapter 2

Next day arrived quickly than expected. Gilbert didn't know exactly what had occurred to him last night, all he remembered he was chased by an angry bartender, he remembered the walls surrounding him in a back alley, preventing him from escaping, a dead end. The ferocious blonde had almost destroyed his life from existence with a flying object, then a black shadow appeared before him and the darkness of his surroundings engulf him.

He looks around the room, he rub the side of his head there was an agonizing throb thundering within his brain that cause him to groan terribly with displease. He sighed. "Huh? I'm back in my apartment… Zat ish veird. Did I black ouz' last night? Or did someone save me?"

He heard vibration, it was his cell phone on the night stand beside his bed, and he reached for the device. It was an email from Kiku Honda. His Japanese friend.

To: theawesomeprussia

From: honda

Konnichiwa, Gilbert-san. I just heard from Ludwig you are going to Ikebukuro.

I really hoped you choose Tokyo instead I hope you are also alright.

Kiku Honda.

9:24 a.m.

Gilbert stared at the time he received the email, he blink and looks towards the electronic alarm clock on the desk table, it was almost 9:47 in the morning, and he really wasn't a type of morning person. His thumb began to tap the screen typing in letters and replying to the email.

To: honda

From: theawesomeprussia

Yeah, I'm fine.

Don't worry about it, the place is cool and all but you didn't tell me your people are so crazy, I almost got killed by a flying vending machine last night from a blonde dude I never met in my life!

9:55 a.m.

He threw his phone at the end of the bed after replying to the email, there was an aching feeling in his shoulders and his arm muscle, he must have hit the concrete pretty damn hard when he dodged the machine last night, he stretches his appendages there was a crack sound of his bone, he massages the muscle easing the pain, hopefully there isn't a blemished bruise in place, or it'll ruin his awesomeness. He stood off the edge of the bed, it creaked under his body weight once he lifted himself up, and he decided a long shower would do him good.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Izaya was chatting with his secretary, Namie Yagiri, a woman with long hair, her bangs was shift lightly to the side, and she wore a green shirt and a pair of black leggings with a red skirt and heels. She was seated at the desk typing away on the keyboard on her laptop. Half listening to the Informant, he explain and giving details about seeing another human being who shared the same resemblance.

"That's nothing more than a lie, Izaya."

"Now, my dear beautiful friend. Why would I deceive you? There is indeed a guy who share undeniable similarities to myself, like a clone I'd say." The informant was standing near the large window of his apartment, staring over the city of Ikebukuro and the pitiful human beings below, he was tossing the head he kept secretive from a certain bike rider that he cooperated with during business. Nuzzling his cheek almost affectionately on the head's own.

"I'm planning to pay a visit, all I have to do is… Look for his address and be on my way. Namie, I need a favor."

Namie sighed, her expression was plain with no sign of expression and remain impassive with no interest to whatever the insane bastard was going on about, her fingers no longer tap the buttons on the keyboard and she stared at the male.

"What is it?"

"Contact… Mairu and Kururi for me."

"Why?" She question, why his sisters? She wondered. He was definitely up to something.

"I just want to ask a few questions for my dear sisters. Nothing prominent."

* * *

Gilbert finished drying his silver hair, he was sitting on the couch in the living room with the towel over his disheveled head, his thumb click the button on the remote scanning for an action movie or whatever will interest his dullness with excitement. Nothing but kung fu crap.

"Zis sucks! I vant zo go outside but zat crazy bastard might chase after me again!" He growls, and throws the towel on the arm chair on the right. "No, I vill not let my vacay be vruin! I'm going out."

He wore his black sleeve cotton shirt that hugged his well-toned torso perfectly, dark navy jean slim fitting and his regular sneakers he decided to leave his sweater behind the weather in Ikebukuro was quite likeable with warmth, he shoved his wallet into the back of his pocket, he locked the door behind him and descends the stairs and out the exit he goes.

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans, there was so much to do in the city but he didn't know where to go, there across the street was a polar or restaurant, called 'Russia Sushi'? The was an odd title for a restaurant, he wonders if he should check the place out and without any consideration he made his way to the restaurant, he entered the establishment it wasn't really filled with occupants or customers, it seem the place looked deserted.

The man behind the counter looks towards his way after hearing the indication of the bell.

"Well, welcome and are you going to just stand there or eat something?"

"Nein, I zhought I'd come here zo check vat ze hell ish a Vrussian Sushi." Gilbert shrugged.

"Urgh, just shut up and order then get out." The man behind the counter scowls at him, the man's arms were crossed, and his features wore a permanent scowl and annoyance.

"That's no way doo threats customers, welcome doo Thrussian Suuuushi! Telling by voice you are German, da?"

There was another manly voice, Gilbert knew the accent all too well and it remind him of Ivan Braginski, instead of violet eyes, plain uniform and a scarf, the Russian accent came from a black man, in a Japanese looking weird kimono he didn't know if it was a kimono clothing. Frankly he didn't care.

"Nein, I'm Prussian." Crimson eyes stared with disgust at the man before him, he hated the sound of the Russian's voice.

"You are also new doo? My name is Simon Brezhnev! I must say, you look much like Izaya. You are not him are you?"

Simon's thumb were pressed against the side of his chin, his upper torso incline and nearing himself awkwardly close to the Prussian, studying the features from head to toes. The owner of Russia Sushi sighed to himself in irritation. "Simon you're getting too close to the customer, back off. Or you'll frighten him away like you do to the other customers." Simon nodded and stood away from the male, walking into the kitchen to prepare the un-requested appetizer for the new guest that Gilbert didn't bother to order.

"Zhere's zat name again! Vho ze hell ish zis damn Izayama!? I never met zat Loser!"

It seems the people he bumped into knew whom this Izaya person is, he didn't know this person at all, he also didn't know if the male everyone mistook him for happen to be famous or something.

"Don't mind Simon, he's talking about Izaya Orihara, honestly you look almost like him same resemblance, what's your name? I'm Dennis, the owner of Russia Sushi. I never seen you around these parts of Ikebukuro. Let me give a courtesy warning, if you ever cross path with Orihara, stay clear. That bastard's nothing but troublesome recently."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." He responded to the male, he quirk a brow at the cautious words of the man, was this Izaya guy dangerous or something? "Vhy? Ish he shome murderer on a loose?"

The Russian appeared into sight, he handed a plate of multiple sushi on the platter for the Prussian, and pointing to the empty table at the corner that was near the door entrance. "Sit, and enjoy sushi, is very goot!"

Prussia didn't take the platter filled food into his own hands, he only stared with vile lurking in his crimson blooded eyes. "I didn't order anyzhing! Und I'm not zat hungry!"

Dennis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and he told Simon to place the sushi away for later Simon complied and went back into the kitchen, Dennis spoke again once the other had disappeared.

"No, that's not his intention to kill anyone, unless it's someone he really despise. I don't remember him killing anyone though, just make sure you don't indulge yourself with him. He's a tricky piece of shit."

"Ja, alvright, now I'll zake my leave." Even the warning didn't make any comprehension to him. He didn't even met the guy, and how will he know which one to stay away from? He scratch the back of his neck in a clueless manner. "Maybe I should go zo a different bar zis zime." He stood where he remain outside of Russia Sushi, thinking where are all the bars located in the city, his crimson eyes scan the large area and the clustering people that filled almost all the street.

* * *

Not far from the area, conceal two young girls, one with glasses and the other with unreadable expression.

"Kururi." The female who wore a pair of glasses and a yellow dog eared sweater, and a green miniskirt, her hair was tied in a long braid, and she spoke with mirth after spotting their target not far from where they hid. "I think that's the guy, he does look like brother, huh? Time to contact him!"

The other sister nodded with no bubbling excitement, she wore the similar sweater though hers was green with cat ears and a short yellow skirt. Her hair was short, she continue to eye the male making sure he wasn't out of sight.

"Hey, Izaya we found the guy you wanted us to find he's standing around Russia Sushi looking like a lost puppy." She giggles happily.

 _Good. Continue to follow him, and don't be too obvious in trailing after him._

"Got it!"

With confirm she snap her phone shut, she gesture with her head for her twin sister to follow along once their target subtracted himself from the restaurant.

Melodic whistle sent vibration through his vocal cords, he was bored out of his mind, and people were doing their daily routine within the city. He didn't know what to do. He looked over his shoulder, he felt an odd vibe coming off him, and alerting his mind that someone was shadowing him. "Hm? Zat's veird I zhought someone vas following me?"

"Hey, asshole!"

There was an anguish tone lingering and gaining his attention, Gilbert follow the voice and not far from him were couple of guys making their way directly to him. Clueless Gilbert pointed a single digit at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Who the fuck do you think you are Orihara!?" The male yelled out holding a metal bar in his right hand, pointing the object at the Prussian. "You fucked up with our boss, giving false information and our boss got his ass kicked to the ground because of you, asshole! We're here to make you pay for it!"

"Vh-Vhat? Nein, jou goz' ze vrong person, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt." The group were not convinced and spat at him, Gilbert felt convoluted with the unknown groups, and he didn't understand why they were all built with fury at him.

"Cut the crap with that fucking accent, bitch!"

The man swung the object, aiming the metal bar towards Gilbert's ribs, before the object could make its direct success, Gilbert bent his legs restraining his leg muscles before shooting himself up to avoid any damage, Gilbert twirl his body, attempting a round house kick to the male's head, sending the man falling, another man from the group came charging his way with his arm held high, Gilbert was tired of all the accusatory and the unwanted predicaments he didn't wish for.

Gilbert grasp the male by the hand twisting the arm, the male yelled in sheer pain. Gilbert twist the arm further to the right, he could hear the sound of the bone snap, the male cried out from the intensifying pain that shot his nerves with excruciating sparks once his arm had been fractured. Gilbert lifted his leg, the bottom of his soles sent an impact kick to the males face, causing the male to yell out once again. Furious now he glared at the rest.

"H-Holy shit, this isn't over Orihara!" The group took off running, Gilbert sighed to himself. Walking away from the two injured males from behind. Mumbling beneath his breath.

"I'm noz' Orihara, how many zime do I have zo tell' all zese losers!"

Gilbert decided it was time to go back to his apartment before he could get himself into trouble again, he was indeed completely confused and angry. He made his way to his located home, two girls who were still trailing after him blinked at each other after witnessing the hassle, they both continue to shadow him.

* * *

Bakyura: Hello, everyone! Didn't you all heard some rumors going around Ikebukuro?

Taro Tanaka: Yeah, someone who looks like Izaya.

Walker: You gotta' be shitting me! I heard Izaya dyed his hair silver!

Karua Milk: I think I saw that guy leaving Russia Sushi earlier when I was walking home.

Bakyura: Really?

Bakyura: How did he look? Were you close enough?

Walker: Maybe Izaya was a pussy after all, avoiding Shizuo, haha.

Taro Tanaka: This isn't time to joke around, Walker.

Karua Milk: Yeah, and no! I didn't get a good close up but I thought I saw the Orihara twins trailing after the guy.

Bakyura: Could it be that Izaya is up to something again?

Walker: Fine fine I won't joke around.

Taro Tanaka: Can't say for sure if he is up to something.

Karua Milk: Wait! I saw the guy getting into a fight with couple of Heaven Slave gang members!

Walker: Are you for sure? Man! It seems like good things happen with you!

Bakyura: Seriously?

The informant was reading each lettering in the chat room, his smile only grew more. He felt his blood boil impatiently with positive eager, Izaya's bottom heel pressed against the edge of his desk, leaning back into the comfort of his wheelie chair, he burst out into a fit of boisterous guffaws.

"You seem quite happy. Why?"

"It just so comical, I suppose my false notification for Heaven Slave cause quite the squabble for Hiroto Shijima, and I'm guessing he sent couple of his boys after me instead they assaulted the look alike, humans are indeed gullible."

Namie wasn't intrigue with his insanity and ignored the informant, Izaya was basking in happiness, the vibration and the ring of his cell phone caught his attention, he press the talk button.

"Yes?"

 _Hey, bro! The guy lives here where C_ _elty Sturluson_ _lives, but I don't exactly know which room number._

"Ah, good job, you're money expense will be transferred to your credit card, spent the money wisely." He hung up after speaking with his hyperactive sister, the informant grab his coat, shoving his foot into his shoes. Accumulating his belongings whatever is necessary.

"Namie contact Ran Izumii to meet me outside."

"Of course."

* * *

From: honda

To: theawesomeprussia

I see, gomen'naisai, Gilbert. Please be careful out there, it isn't a safe city that is why I hardly go there. Are you safe? Do you want me to come company you?

Kiku Honda

Gilbert was sitting in the kitchen at the table after arriving from the dramatic streets, his eyes read the email he received few hours ago from his friend, he cocked his head slightly to the right a low sound of his neck-bone crack once he did so. Sighing to himself from the problematic situation he was involved in randomly without even creating the chaos was a bother. So much for peaceful vacation. Each digits began its tap on the buttons of the keyboard, he replied to the email.

To: honda

From: theawesomeprussia

I've been getting into trouble with random bastards I don't know about, I'm the awesome Gilbert and they all think im this guy I don't know! And its fine the awesome Gilbert can handle all these losers, I have a bruise, and i was assaulted two hours ago. Lol

* * *

There was a knock on his door, Gilbert quirk a brow and peep his head from the kitchen entrance staring half caution and curious at the doorway, he didn't order take out or anything so it probably wasn't a delivery guy, he had already made himself something to eat few minutes ago. It couldn't be a visitor since he didn't really know anyone. Maybe a neighbor had come to knowledge his awesomeness and wish to bask in the presence on the great one?

He might as well, grant the new visitor their desire. He stood from his chair walking to the door, his right hand and digit fingers curved around the knob he twist it, a clank of the door sounded, the door ajar open revealing a young male with black raven hair, a coat with fur at each ends of the sleeve and collar, black pants and auburn eyes. The only thing that was noticeable was the ominous grin.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Izaya Orihara and your new life in Ikebukuro will begin..."

Before Gilbert could respond to the enigmatic individual, there was a hit to the back of his head, a sharp pain that linger and struck his every nerves with pain, he didn't know what the hell was going on, his legs weaken and his body fell with a loud thud upon the solid surface of the floor.

"Soon."

Were the last words from the unknown male that stood by the doorway. Darkness yet again consume him into nothingness.

* * *

To Be Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

The Prussian eyes slowly open, his eye visual was nothing more than a blur. He slowly lifted his torso up with the support of his arm, there was a low crack to his shoulder and the pain within his head struck him good with a headache. He blink his eyes multiple times to adjust and regain his eye visual from the illumination.

"You're finally a wake. The hit to the head had knock you out for quite a while. I swear, Izumii could have killed you with one swing to the head I did told him to ease his aiming."

There was a soft boyish voice, Gilbert's crimson eyes peered at the blurry figure, and his hand lightly rested on the back of his cranial where a bump had developed from the hit. He groan again. "V-Vhat are jou zalking about?"

"That's not important right now." The voice respond. "What's your name?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert rub his eyes and looks at the seating male before him, the male's lips were curved up into a smile and his eyes were fixated on him. Yes, he remembered him at his door last night.

"Vait! Jou're zat Izaya Orihara! Because of jou everyvone in zis stupid city zink I'm jou! Und vhy couldn't jou just asked zo come in meine place like a vregular person!"

Namie was silently seated at her desk, her eyes linger from the new guest to that conceited bastard she works for, Izaya wasn't kidding after all, and the two indeed mirror each other's appearance. It was quite astonishing to see another look alike.

Izaya's eyes stared head to toes at the other body it was like having a lost twin. He was quite fond with the accent, it was cute in a strange way.

"Listening to your voice is just sooooooo adorable."

"Eh? Shut up und zell me vhy I'm here!?"

A low gentle wind of his sigh emitted his lips, Izaya's digits were interlock with each other and he rested his chin on the top of his palms, auburn eyes stared with mild interest and his smile didn't seem to flatter. "You're here, because I wish to offer a temporarily contract."

Gilbert's features expressed deep confusion, the only thing that trouble him is he didn't find any similarity with the male that everyone thinks. Seriously, the male's hair was nothing but black, the youthful face was nothing like his own and the guy wasn't awesome, he was just plain boring.

"Vhat contract?" He asked befuddled.

Izaya stood from his chair, walking to the Prussian, he tug the male onto his foot and walking along side of Gilbert towards the window. Izaya placed his right arm on the back of the other's shoulder, both were staring at their reflection on the window. That is when, Gilbert could see the similarities that everyone can see now.

"Well, well, don't we just look alike? I'm completely ghosted out by our resemblance, scary." Sarcasm flee from Izaya's mouth, Gilbert was stunned and he frowns, whatever this guy had done to piss everyone off in the city, wasn't his doing, now he understood why most had mistook him for this stupid man.

"Jou said shomezhing about a contract, vhat ish zis contract about?" Gilbert asked without looking at the other. He was still a little lost at words.

"To become a temporarily stand in for my spot as the leader for The Dollars. Are you interested?"

Namie's eyes widen from the offer she was eavesdropping on their conversation, what is Izaya thinking? Didn't he know that Mikado was the former leader and founder of The Dollars? And wouldn't it confuse other gangs? Or better yet, increase the difficulties of chaos as well?

"Ze Dollars?" Gilbert never heard of The Dollars, was he talking about money? Or some company? The irises and the dotted pupils of his eyes shift to the corner of his eye sockets, peering at the male at the corner of his visual, he was smirking. The male was smirking for some unknown reason. The informant removed his arm from settling on the male's shoulder, Izaya nodded his head.

"Yes, you'll be wallowing in wealth, you see. I'm known as the Informant Broker, I get paid for selling personal info that other members wish to sought out but couldn't. So, I'm the only one in this whole city who can manage and notify information accurately, being the Leader of The Dollars will only make my time limited."

Izaya placed his right hand on the side of his waist, he looks at the new visitor whom was staring out the window lost in thought it seems.

"The Dollars are quite the fearsome gang in Ikebukuro, they're also known as The Colorless Gang without a color, perhaps you can say monochromatic, just fill in for me in till I'm done with sending out information to those who requested my assistance, it's simple, easy, peasy. What do you say?"

Gilbert bit the lower bottom of his plump lip, he remembered the unfortunate things that occur when it comes to gang members, he led troops during his time in war, and he gave specific orders as a leader and claim victory several time in the battlefield, though being part of a gang? He thought it was nothing more than a lapse of time. But where was the harm in that? He rarely had thrills and maybe he'll accept the offer, however, the back of his mind warn him, it was a sickening feeling he never felt before, he wasn't like Romano whom was part of the mafia during his time.

Silence suffocated the Informant in impatience, his smile slowly began to fade from his features, no respond. He was about to say something though Gilbert spoke up. "Vill jou give me zime to zink about eht?"

"Yes, of course. I'll give you till tomorrow to consider my offer, if you don't show up I'll make sure I'll stop by and I suggest you don't mention this to anyone, okay?"

Gilbert didn't say anything in return he only nodded in agreement, and he stood from the black leather couch and making his way towards the exit, he left the apartment without another word. And once the Prussian was no longer in ear shot, Namie stood from her seat and glared at the informant.

"What do you think you're doing giving that position away? Mikado is the true founder do you realize that Izaya? What will you gain from all this?"

Izaya smirked, he was toying around with a creepy like doll, in his other hand held a thin slender piece of metal and the end of the metal penetrated the dolls non-existing heart. His auburn eyes stared at his secretary with devious contentment.

"Of course, I knew from the very beginning Mikado Ryuugamine was the founder and creator of The Dollars and I don't really care about what he will think, Namie."

She didn't say anything, the informant was nothing more than a disgusting antagonist. She saw the way his eyes gleam with its usual shimmering repulsiveness and the atrocity of his smile that promise pain in the near future were as well displeasing, Izaya thrust the silver needle further into the rag doll.

"My objectives are quite essential to me, I don't expect you to comprehend my prominent desires, Namie. When I think about the destruction that will bloom within the city only boils my blood with more impatience and enthusiasm. I want to create a war, where everyone is free to destroy and take another's life of existence away from each other, my intentions has been clear from the very beginning. I'll make sure that disgusting monster, Shizu-chan will be the one to die before me."

He removed the silver needle from the doll and the stuffing's within doll puffed out like organs, he settle the doll on the desk and stabs it with force.

"There is no God, no God to save all humanity from what I'm about to do. I attentively observe humans and their repugnant demeanor ways, they all have the pugnacious fondness to quarrel, that's why I fucking love humanity."

Namie felt the quiver of her spine, goosebumps prickle her flesh, after hearing the cruelty of his words that anxiously struck her and the only thing that occurred to her mind is her darling brother Seiji's safety, it wasn't like her to feel intimidated by him, he wasn't human, nor a monster, he is more like a iniquitous devil.

"You better not harm Seiji…"

"If you explicit my plot to anyone, I will not tolerate in consideration of his safety. And here I thought everything I did are meaningless to you."

* * *

"Shizza… Vhat am I doing? Considering ze offer…" Gilbert was still on the topic, he didn't know either to accept or decline. He was the awesome Gilbert, and something about himself felt like he was losing his coolness, normally he'd accept without considering the horrendous consequences for his doings or action. He gave crude insults to other's around him and why was he feeling out of it? Perplex of his bewildered brain was causing another incoming headache.

It was final, he will give his answer to the Informant when the morning make its horizon. "Damn eht, I didn'z ask fur his number too."

He slip his phone out of his pocket and press the button to illuminate his phone screen, three missed calls. He tap the notification and it was from his younger brother. He tap the number and places the phone speaker near his ear, the phone rung, no answer yet, before he could hang up he heard his brother's voice.

 _Meine gott, Gilbert! I vas getting vorried! I called und jou vouldnt pick up I zought shomezhing happen zo jou._ Despite being all broad and masculine, his brother had always been a worried sick in the mud type of guy sometimes. Gilbert smiled, and finally realized how much he missed the sound of his brother's voice that reminded him of his own home. _Gilbert?_

"Ja, I'm here. Don'z vorry I'm alvright I'm just bored zats all. Clean freak."

 _I'll let zat inshult shlide zis zime, und are jou veally alvright?_

"Ja! I shaid I'm okay, nozhing vrong vizh me. Sho, how ish back at home?" Gilbert asked.

 _It's vonder bar, buz' Veneziano von't listen at all zat pasta loving shizza ish alvays shleeping in meine bed!_

Gilbert laughed, it had been approximately an hour talking on the phone with his brother. The stress slowly appeases and he sigh, he was feeling good now, he didn't mention anything about The Dollars to Ludwig, he also thought it didn't felt right to keep something criminally secretive but he had too, it also wasn't wise, maybe he will give his finalizing answer for the sake of his own amusement.

The thought of it only made him feel undeniable sickening thrills that run up his spine and sent sparks throughout his nerves with ecstatic happiness. It was time to have his mischievous fun again like old time sake. Elizabeta and Roderich are nothing but a bore.

"I'm accepting it..."

* * *

Ran izumii smash the flatness of his hands on the desk in a sign of fury, the tone of his voice inform he was not too happy with the change at all. A rumbling growl fled from his throat.

"What the shit, Orihara! You gotta be fucking insane or fucked in the head to give the title up to that German fucker! Ya think he's capable?"

Izaya didn't react to the sudden outburst, he leisurely twirl within the wheelie chair, there were so many reasons why he wanted the Prussian to be the temporarily stand in. So many, reasons why, though he didn't really wish to share his little plot.

"I don't need you to understand Izumii, it's bad enough your stupidity suffices your ignorance. The impulsiveness of your belligerence is quite abundant."

"You shut the hell up, if you wanted someone to annihilate Ryuugamine, I'll be happy to do that fucking dirty work!" Ran felt irritation bubbling up in the pit of his stomach, his eyes only grew more behind the sunglasses he wore glaring at the informant.

"Mikado is clever, don't underestimate him, Izumii. Leave everything to me, all you have to do is look after Beilschmidt, only if he chooses to accept and sign the contract."

Ran gave a grip to his hair in frustration, the snarl proved his disapproval with the change, and what is this bastard thinking? The inhalation of the air quell the anguish side of him, there was no talking senses into the informant, and when has Izaya ever listen to reasons, better yet why was he even caring at all? Ran's mouth twitches some. "Fine, whatever, fuuuuck."

"He will be coming here if he ever decided to come, and if he does, I want all of you to show courtesy. There's something about him that intrigues me." Izaya says with his usual smile.

Ran snorted at the comment, his laughter produce an obnoxious hysteric lullaby after hearing the Informant, Izaya only rises a questioning brow at the sudden outburst. "What?"

"Don't tell me you already have a faggot liking to that German bastard?" Ran didn't shut his mouth and the rumble of his thundering chortles only exasperated the informant. Izaya didn't expressed any sign of annoyance, he grasp hold of the hilt to his knife and with magnificent dexterity he fling the object at Izumii's legs. Ran yelled out from the pain that the knife pierced into the thickness of his thigh muscle, causing him to fall on his right side of his body, Ran replied with insults and Izaya accepted the rudeness as compliments.

"Ah, your compliments are always so amiable, Izumii and next time I'll aim for your eye."

"F-Fuck you, Orihara!" He groan and aiding his wounded leg.

Namie felt flabbergasted by the sudden assault that Izaya attempted it wasn't like him to harm any of his associates and the people he cooperated during his hour of business. Unfortunately to her dismay, she kept her mouth shut.

 _"And here I thought everything I did are meaningless to you."_

Were the only words that rewind annoyingly in her head and she grip on her knees. Why did she even care about Izaya's sinister plot? It always has been meaningless, but she also didn't want her precious little brother harmed by that devil.

 _Seiji…_

* * *

Gilbert woke from his slumber, it actually felt good waking up in his own bed other than waking up in random people's residence. He made his way towards the bathroom to shower all impurity that clung to his flesh.

After his shower, he slip into his black muscle shirt and over the cotton fabric was his favorite white button up sleeved shirt, he wore his black jeans and white shoes, he grab all important items that were needed, he locked the door to his apartment behind him he didn't bother to check his email today, Gilbert waited out the building. Then it struck him, all that bewildering puzzlement of confusion during his days in Ikebukuro and the unexpected visitors and kidnapping bullshit made him forgot to ask the Informant for his address.

"Shizza! I feel sho shtupid! How ze hell am I going zo go zere now!" He groan to himself in disappointment.

 _Are you okay?_

He heard nothing but a ring that sounded from a phone, he turn around to see who it was, and there stood a curvaceous figure bound in a black leather suit that embrace every parts of her body and Gilbert couldn't deny the fact the woman had a nice slender frame and she wore the yellow cat ear helmet. He had an unsettling feeling he saw her before. But he forgot where.

Everything wasn't so troublesome, it was beginning to get interesting in the city after all.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me type here again, are you alright?_ The woman didn't say a word but replied through the cell phone she owned, Gilbert lower little of his body not too close to invade the female's boundaries. He read the text, she typed again on the device. _Sorry this is how I communicate. Clear enough for you?_

Gilbert blink and he stood again, this is how she communicates? What's wrong with her? She isn't deaf or blind is she? "Huh, are jou blind or shomezing?"

Her digit tips tap letters again, she showed him the screen. _Goodness no, I'm not deaf nor blind. Why do you ask?_

This was absolutely absurd, it didn't make sense at all and if she isn't blind or deaf why couldn't she talk then? "If jou're noz, zen vhy don't jou talk?"

 _That I can't really exemplify through action at least not now, please understand. Maybe I'll show you later._

He read the text and he rub the side of his neck, a brow quirk and his mouth half smiled, he nodded his head. "Ja, alvright, und can I shay shomezing? Do jou know vhere Izayama shomezing vhatever, lives?"

The bike rider's shoulder tense at the well-known name and her fingers quickly tap on her keyboard, she was typing without making an error. Gilbert never seen anyone type so fast like that in his life. As she was done typing she showed him the sentences.

 _Wait! You know Izaya Orihara? That wasn't you on Ran Izumii's shoulder last night was it? I thought you were Izaya masquerading as someone else, but I was mistaken because I saw him with Izumii!_

Gilbert run his digits through his silver hair, a sigh pass his parting lips and didn't know what to say or how to respond to her. Ran Izumii? He never saw nor met the man and he remembered Izaya mentioning about the name to him during his short discussion with him last night. Maybe this Ran guy was the one who knocked him out, the only thing that bugles his mind was how the fuck was this Izumii guy able to intrude into his apartment? Better yet, how do they where he lived?

"Zis ish all shooo crazy, vill can jou zake me zo shee Izayama?"

Celty supress her giggles from hearing the way he incorrectly pronounced Orihara's name, she nodded to him to take him where he wished to go, the bike rider seated herself on the motorcycle named Coiste-Bodhar. With the manipulation of her abilities, a swirl of black substance cloud twirl like an aura around her hand, which slowly circulated the Prussian's head forming a solid object helmet around his head for protection. Gilbert remain in silence after witnessing the supernatural phenomena. Unlike Alfred F. Jones who would react with hyperactive inquiry when it comes to powers like super heroes, Gilbert fainted.

His body landed roughly on the concrete and Celty quickly drop to his side, shaking him to see if he regain conciseness, she slum her shoulders shaking her head at herself. _Maybe I shouldn't have manipulated my shadows like that. I'll give Shinra a call._

* * *

Gilbert heard a voice that belong to a male, he couldn't make out the familiarity of the voice it sounded different, and he slowly sat himself up from the couch within the apartment that he didn't purchase, maybe it was becoming an habit waking up in different peoples home, his crimson eyes scan the living room. _Meine gott zis ish a nice place._ He thought.

"You're finally awaaaaaake~!"

Gilbert turn his head and by the doorway stood a young male with a white lab coat, brown hair that looked spiked at each sides and a pair of glasses, he had a ridiculous smile in display, he walked to the couch and sat himself on the opposite side of the furniture.

"My name's Shinra Kishitani, a doctor. I almost thought Celty was the one who killed you! But it turns out you fainted from shock. Did she frighten you? I knooooow, she was showing off her goods, huh? I know, how you feel, she has an amazing body! When she-"

Before the sentence finished with inappropriate innuendo, Celty's hand form into a fist and she struck the doctor with a painful punch to his stomach, he fell forward, face planting on the floor after receiving the brutal assault, embracing his poor abused stomach and trying to regain his air circulation. Gilbert twitched and he stared down at the said Doctor. The bike rider thrust her phone into the Prussian's face as if she was angry.

 _Don't mind him, he gets me angry sometimes when he talks dirty he has perversion in his stupid persona that he inherited from his father! I swear he humiliates me._

"I-I'm sorry Celty! I just wanted him to know that you have a body of a goddess, is that so wrong!"

Celty fumed with bubbling embarrassment and she tap onto her phone, showing the text to the one she loved. _You idiot! Shut up! We have a patient here and tell him what happen! Shinra! Or so help me!_

"Okay, okay!" Laughter was heard and Shinra stood again occupying the couch he previously sat upon and he looks towards the patient. "So, Celty brought you up here because you fainted after she manipulated her shadows, I guess it was a bad idea for her to do something like that, huh? Most people faint of get spooked out after she does that, but sometimes people get excited." The doctor scratches the back of his head, sheepishly smiling.

"V-Vhat? Zat scared ze hell ouz' of me! I never sheen anyzhing like zat before. I guess, monsters und stuff like zat vreally do exist after all!"

The Bike Rider was beginning to think it was a bad idea to help out this moron after all, the crudeness of his words wasn't a sound of appreciation. Shinra notice the fluctuate change in her and he crack a half smile. "Uh, please don't say anything like that about her, she gets kind of sensitive with those topic."

Celty was typing words again and shows it to him. It's alright, _Shinra. I'm used to insults… Just, its fine._

Shinra's eyebrows were furrowed and he cracked a half smile at her, he turn to face the Albino. "She also told me that you're looking for Izaya's address. Here, I'll write it down on a paper and you can use the cab taxi for transportation."

Gilbert nodded his head, he remain seated on the couch and the Doctor went off to search for two simple items, the Prussian found some similarities within the accommodation.

"Jour place almost looks like meine, buz it lacks awesomness." He says.

 _Oh, I seen you leaving your room before we live in the same apartment building after all._

"Vhat? Vreally und I didn'z sheen jou before… I zink I did, I don'z know…"

He tried to remember where he had seen this woman, it was swimming in the back of his mind but he couldn't grasp a hold of it. Then it appeared to him in a flash. "Vait! I vremember now! I heard vone of ze cilivian on ze street shaid jou're zat Headless Vrider vhen I arrived in zis city few days ago!"

She tap onto her device, and shows him the letterings.

 _Oh? Well, I am known as The Black Rider, like an Urban Legend in Ikebukuro everyone says and maybe when you're ready and you don't faint I'll show you why I'm known as the Headless Rider._

"Here you go, Gilly I also wrote his number on it!" Shinra shoved the written address on a piece of square paper for him, Gilbert rolled his eyes at the randomly given name it sounded horrible and it wasn't suitable for his awesomeness. He takes the paper into his fingers, reading the number and name. He stood up from the couch and walks to the door entry.

"Danke, fur jour help." He left the couples residence.

"So, that's Gilbert Beilchsmidt? He isn't Russian is he? Not part of any gangs? He kinda looks like my buddy Izaya!" There were so many question in the Doctors head, however he didn't want to peeve Celty with his pestering inquiry. Celty nodded.

 _Yes, that's him… The only thing that is bugging me lately… Is why Izaya wants to see him? Maybe he's up to something, Shinra._

"Don't be a silly willy, Celty I'm sure Izaya's trying to help the guy around here." He says and flops himself down next to her. "Now! Since we're alone… How about I clear your mind with my love!" The doctor quickly tackle her down onto the couch, Celty protested through her device, but he ignored it. She was pushing him and he didn't budge, he was laughing at her fail attempts and gave her a small bite to her neck.

 _Wait! Shinra! Hey are you even listening! Shinraaaaaaa!_

* * *

Izaya had an expression of displease on his features, he glared noticeable daggers at the screen of his laptop, and his mind was on a subject that he couldn't ignore. The Prussian didn't stop by yet and he felt himself growing impatiently. Namie was placing the binders filled with important assortments of information on each shelves. She glance her eyes towards him. "Izaya, are you alright?"

"Is the change in my mood that obvious?" He says, his auburn eyes remain glued to the screen and he didn't bother to look directly at her. Before she could respond to him, there was a knock on the door and the Albino pop his head without permission to enter the confinement, he entered into the room.

"Ze awesome of ze great vone ish here!"

The informant's irritation slowly lowered with calm, finally.

"I was beginning to think out of negativity. That you weren't going to show up." He sighed and he agape his arms wide open with his now amusing smile in place. "And here you are! Now, please tell me. What's your answer?"

The tap of his soles made its way to the desk near the large windows, the end of his palms were squished at the edge of the desk, inclining his upper torso not near himself forward. With his accent he spoke. "I vill accept jour offer, hours of consideration I zink I vill have shome fun. Vere do I shign?"

Perfect. Izaya laid a paper on the desk in front of the male. "Just lay your hands on it."

He complied, he settle his palm on the paper he didn't know what was the other doing. It was an odd way to sign a contract. The Albino blink. Izaya lifted his knife that he stashed away and with force he punctured the sharpness of the blade that pierced through Gilbert's hand, the albino's right eye twitches and he felt the sprout of electric pain pulsating within his hand, the crimson fluids of his blood pooled and damps the paper in his coated blood.

Izaya removed the object that was soaked with Prussian blood, he smiled more in satisfaction. "I've heard Mikado done this before. And this bloody paper here will be our temporarily contract."

Gilbert nods in agreement, his features had a look of pain and the blooming sting to his hand did not cease yet, he held his wounded hand with affection as of the miraculous of wonders will heal and stitch his flesh.

"Now, for your first little assignment. I want you to pay Shijima a little visit while I'm off to send word to a certain someone. Here's his address and information about him." Izaya held out a folder for him, he takes the folder and slip one of the info from the envelope.

"He organizes in Drug Dealing?" Gilbert questions.

"Yes, and I want you to give a cautious warning. He's been stuffing those disgusting pills and pinning it on Mikage."

"Mikage?"

"You'll meet her soon, now. Go. Ran Izumii will be transporting with you he's been bloodthirsty to make it rain with blood." Gilbert nodded at the Informant's comment, and the Albino left the confinement. Namie spoke once the other left.

"You know you're deceiving him, that's nothing but false about Mikage. If he's the temporarily fill in… What is he going to do as a Leader?"

"I know." Izaya's arms folded behind his head and his legs were crossed he lean back into his chair and the smirk that annoyed his secretary exploited his contentment. "I just want to test the guy and see how he manages it and also... I want to create a chaotic situation for him, the new change with The Dollars will soon spread in the city all different gang members will get word and that's when everything will turn into the hell's fire. He is the distraction after all."

* * *

"Hey, German fucker." Gilbert stared at the male who was waiting by the van in the back alley, his hair was slicked back with sunglasses and the scar was the only thing that made him felt an uprising of nausea. The ominous grin reveal each row of his teeth.

"I was told to watch your fucking ass out there, I don't care if you're the fucking boss now but lemme tell you, piss me off and you're fucking dead."

"Vhatever loser, jou can shuck meine awesome balls shack. I just have zo go zo zis place und come back." Gilbert didn't find the male intimidated and he gesture with his head at the male once he had seated in the passenger side in the van. "Und vhat I heard jou're zat loser vho hit the back of meine head!"

Ran growled from the insult he went into the driver seat, turning the transmission of the vehicle on and he began to drive to the destination location. "I'm so happy that I didn't killed youuuu, fuck! I would have just killed you on the fucking spot but Izaya said nooooo, that fucking asshole."

Several minutes, the two made it to Shijima Hiroto place, Ran whose blood was boiling with the need to kill, and he knock the door down with great force, Shijima and the other males reacted to the intrusion. "Ran Izumii what the hell are you doing here?! And is that…. Orihara?"

"You're always a little shit, eh? Don't you know insulting my boss who's in charge of The Dollars will give you a penalty! Death kid, death!" Ran laughed, pointing the end of the bat towards the young male, Gilbert shook his head at the name that he was normally mistaken for.

"Neine, I am Gilbert Beilchsmidt, und I'm here zo teach jou a listen. Ran jou vat zo do."

Shijima felt completely lost from the accent. And that's the boss for The Dollars? He didn't understand, he had always thought Mikado was the true founder maybe it was a lie after all. The young male backed away, Ran sent a cruel kick to the young males' stomach, Shijima eyes widen from the hit and was knocked over to his sides groaning, and the object Ran held sent a punishing hit to Shijima's sides he yelled out.

"I'm only telling jou vonce, ze awesome me don'z give second chances. If I heard jou concealing more of jour illegal drugs und stashing it around Mikage's area, I'll make jour punishment more severe."

"Ya hear that little shit? Don't go blaming your crap on my girl Mikage! I'll fuck you up more, brat!" Ran sent another painful kick to Shijima's ribs and he yelled out once again. Gilbert and Ran began to take their leave, though stopped as they heard the young male called out.

"W-Wait, are you fucking serious? I didn't do anything like that! I know, when not to mess with The Dollars! I swear I didn't do it!" Gilbert didn't reply he left without a word and Ran place the bat object over his shoulders and with the end of his boots he kick the boy on the side of the head, knocking the day lights out of the young male.

"Nighty night, kid." Ran left the area after Gilbert.

* * *

Bakyura: Did you guys heard anything lately?

Taro Tanaka: I have… It isn't so pleasant.

Kahlua Milk: What are you saying, Taro?

Taro Tanaka: It seems the guy who has the same appearance as Izaya is the boss after all for The Dollars.

Bakyura: No fucking way! Are you serious?

Kanra: I've heard of that as well.

Kahlua Milk: Nice of you to join us, Kanra!

Taro Tanaka: I'm not kidding. I'm serious.

Kanra: Didn't you hear… He assaulted Shijima Hiroto.

Bakyura: Wait, isn't he the dude part of Heaven Slave, drug dealing?!

Kanra: That's right.

Kahlua Milk: That's kinda crazy.

Mikado Ryuugamine was eyeing the screen in his room, he was glaring at the illumination of the screen, it didn't make sense to him and why is there a replacement? Something was wrong, he didn't deny the horrible feeling, Izaya was up to something. Who is this new imposer for The Dollars? He wipe his phone out and contacts Aoba.

 _Mikado? What's up?_

"We need to talk, Aoba..."

* * *

To Be Continue...


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a little sneak peak for Chapter 9 with Axis and Allied! I'm slowly going through the chapters, and this here is just a little view for Chapter 9. c:

* * *

 _"I've done ze must shtupid zing ever... Because I'm aweshume! I zhought I can handle eht Vest... Shizza._

 _Ich brauche deine Hilfe Bruder!"_

"Shizza…" Ludwig was thinking about the words his brother spoke on the phone, didn't know what to do, he was worried sick about his brother after the short conversation, and what has his brother gotten himself into? He mention something about becoming a member of a group which was a terrible mistake his brother had ever accepted. What group?

"What's the matter, Ludwig dude? You're acting kind of weird after the phone call from Gil." It was Alfred's voice he was seated at the end in the conference room where all the nation countries assemble during the world meetings.

"What is matter, Ludwig?" Yao Wang as well asked with curiosity and concern to the odd behavior that is radiating off the German. Feliciano stared with an upsetting look on his face, Ludwig hasn't been himself recently and it's starting to freak the Italian out and he lashed out loudly, embracing the German tightly in his comforting embrace.

"Ludwig! You're-a starting to freak me-a out! What's the-a matter! Tell me-a! I'll-a listen this time-a! Is it something I-a done that's-a bad!" His accent rung with annoyance, Ludwig's brow twitch from the pestering Italian, a scowl was in place he rudely yelled at the Italian.

"Gez' of me Feliciano! I'm noz in ze mood for jour antics!" Feliciano express a stunned and hurtful look, Kiku peer with calm towards the German whom was still in a state of negativity. Something is wrong, because he never saw Ludwig in this depressing state before, everyone in the room fell in silence without a word. Feliciano was at the corner of the room sobbing from getting yelled at.

"Don't you think that's kinda harsh, dude." Alfred lowly mumbled.

"Urgh, Es tut mir Leid, I'm shorvy, Feliciano, I didn'z mean zo yell at jou like zat ish zis zat shomezing has been bugging me."

"Wour'd you rike to share it with us, rudwig?" It was Kiku who spoke up softly.

After several minutes of listening to the German, all the country in the room were indeed silent and a little shocked. Ludwig explain with comprehension about his brothers difficult situation in the city called Ikebukuro one of Kiku's largest city, Gilbert was in some horrendous predicament, that was hard to understand, it sounded much like Gilbert who would search for the indulgence of chaos. And the British gentleman was the first to break the silence.

"I say we should travel to Kiku's country and help poor Gilbert, even so that idiotic wanker deserves it."

"That's kinda cold, dude!" Alfred rolled his eyes at the heartless gentleman.

"Gilbert in throuble? What he do this time to be in throuble?" The Russian responded with his creepy aura flowing off him. Next was Francois. "Oui, he maybe not be ze likeable one, but he's mon ami!"

Feliciano spoke with his dramatic outburst running in circle in the room as if the world was going to end anytime soon, tears stream and leak on the Italian's cheeks, flailing his arms. "Big brother, Gilbert! Is in-a trouble and-a why are we-a still sitting here and-a not helping him-a! Kikuuuuuu! Get your-a plane ready and-a we can-a go right now-a!"

Everyone in the room nod in agreement with the Italian, Alfred's eyebrows narrowed and he stood on the table with his hands on his hips and his heroic pose and loud obnoxious voice rumble the room. "For now! The Axis and Allied Force will be going on a kick ass wicked fucking mission! It's like from the movie Point Break, haha! Let's rock this party and save Gilbert from those whacha call them? Yucky-pulooza?!"

"If you were listening carefully as to what Ludwig have to say instead of becoming absentminded with your stupidity, and Alfred! Get down from there you imbecile!" Arthur said with anger.

"Everyone prease forrow me, my pirot wirr be randing the prane soon, we're arr must wait outside, I wirr phone the taxi tro drive us tro my private airport and we can be on our way tro Ikebukuro."

"Vait before ve depart… I just vant zo shay shomezing…"

Ludwig waited till the room fell into hush, eyes were on him gathering their attention, the German placed his hands on the edge of the round table, and his corner lips form into a soft appreciable smile. He felt grateful with everyone's support despite their conflicts sometimes during their meetings, they were always there when it comes to his time in need.

"Danke. Zhank jou all fur helping me… I'm very grateful fur jour help."

"Dude, we're totally here for you! Don't sweat it!" Alfred said hyper actively.

"We will do what needing for Gilbert, shi~" The Chinese said with his smile.

"Maybe when we find Gilbert I pound him into dust for being doo stupid. Da." The Russian said with his usual intimidation.

"Even if Gilbert is quite the idiot and conceited wanker, I'll help." The British said while drinking his lukewarm tea.

"Oui~! I will do what is right for mon ami. " Francois says with his smile as well. "Without mon ami, Antonio and myself, isn't ze same without Gil."

"Hai, Girbert is my friend as werr, I wirr dro what is necessary." The Japanese replied.

"Big brother, Gilbert! Here I-a come to-a save you-a!" The Italian was still drowning in his tears, the liquid of his watered eyes trails down his cheeks like a river, the Italian quickly burst out the door without a second thought. Everyone in the room watched Feliciano disappear down the hallways from sight. Kiku sighed softly to himself, he said the plane specifically that the plane wouldn't land in till another hour.

"Fericiano doesn't know where the prane wirr be randing…"

In till next time!


End file.
